wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Malygos (tactics)
|health = 19,523,000 |mana = 212,900 |instance = The Eye of Eternity }} Malygos is the boss of the Eye of Eternity, the Onyxia-style raid instance in the Nexus. When players fight him, they will be assisted by Alexstrasza. With the assistance of the Red Dragonflight, players will be able to slay the Spell-Weaver, making him the first of the Dragon Aspects to die. For raid statics info, go to Guild progression (WotLK). Attacks and Abilities Malygos has roughly 6,972,000 health in normal difficulty, and 19,523,000 health in heroic difficulty. His physical attack speed is slow, but his attacks deal a large amount of damage. Phase 1 * Arcane Breath: Deals 18850 to 21150 normal, 28275 to 31725 heroic, Arcane damage in a 40 yard cone in front of Malygos. Leaves a debuff which, after 5 seconds, causes the person to explode and deal 9425 to 10575 normal, 18850 to 21150 heroic, Arcane damage to nearby friends. * Arcane Storm: Fires arcane missiles into the air, which strike a random number of targets for 9425 to 10575 Arcane damage. Malygos will turn to the primary target of this ability when he uses it. * Vortex: Malygos takes off from the ground and spins up a whirling vortex of Arcane energy, tossing the raid around and dealing 2000 Arcane damage every second for 10 seconds. When Vortex ends, everyone will be dropped around the center of the platform and take up to 10% of their maximum health in falling damage. (Warlocks can place a demonic circle and escape the Vortex allowing them to continue DPS and recieve no damage. Rogues specced in Subtlety may also Shadowstep out of the vortex and continue DPS.). * Power Sparks: At regular intervals throughout the encounter, a portal will appear in the empty space away from the platform, between two of the pillars, and spawn a Power Spark. This Power Spark will slowly move towards Malygos and must be killed before reaching him, otherwise Malygos will gain a temporary buff which increases all damage done by 50%. When a Power Spark is killed, it will leave a temporary patch of electricity on the ground which increases the damage dealt by those standing in it by 50%. It is possible to kill multiple Power Sparks in the same position, which will in turn stack the 50% damage buff multiple times. During Vortex, any living Power Sparks will stop moving; however, once you begin to fall from Vortex, they will start moving again. Power Sparks can be snared, rooted, stunned, incapacitated, and so on. Death Knights may use Death Grip to pull multiple Power Sparks to the same spot for a massive damage boost. * Enrage: Malygos has a 10 minute enrage timer, at which point his damage is increased by 1000%. This timer carries over across all phases, therefore the entire encounter must be completed within 10 minutes. Phase 2 Malygos will take to the sky and stops using all of his previous abilities at 50% health. Any Power Sparks that reach him after phase 2 begins will have no effect. * Arcane Storm: Fires arcane missiles into the air, which strike a random number of targets for 9425 to 10575 Arcane damage. * Deep Breath: Deals 5000 Arcane damage per second to the whole raid for 5 seconds. Cast at regular intervals. A warning, 'Malygos takes a deep breath,' is given before Malygos uses this. This ability does not effect anyone flying on a disc. * Power Overload: Purple anti-magic zones will periodically appear on the platform, reducing all magic damage taken while standing inside by 50%. These zones will shrink as time goes on, forcing you to move to a newer one. Will knock-back anyone nearby when they spawn. Nexus Lord Nexus Lords will spawn at the beginning of phase 2. They stand upon floating discs and descend to the ground. They must be tanked normally and will drop their discs on the ground when they die, allowing physical classes to fly up and engage the Scions of Eternity. * Arcane Shock: Deals 9425 to 10575 normal, 14138 to 15862 heroic, Arcane damage. * Haste: Increases movement, casting, and attack speed by 100% for 15 seconds. Can be dispelled. Scion of Eternity Scions of Eternity will spawn at the beginning of phase 2. They fly upon floating discs, which puts them out of the melee range of anyone on the platform. They have no aggro table and will periodically cast Arcane Barrage on random targets. When one dies, it will drop it's disc to the ground, allowing melee classes to fly up and engage them. * Arcane Barrage: Deals 14138 to 15862 normal, 16965 to 19035 heroic, Arcane damage to a random target. Phase 3 Malygos will shatter the platform when all of the Scions of Eternity and Nexus Lords are dead, beginning phase 3. The raid will drop onto red dragons, which will be used to kill Malygos. Malygos stops using all previous abilities in this phase. * Arcane Pulse: Deals 28275 to 31725 Arcane damage to anyone within 30 yards of Malygos. * Static Field: Creates a blue, electric-looking orb on a random target. This orb deals 9425 to 10575 Arcane damage per second to anyone within 30 yards of it. * Surge of Power: Malygos will target a random person and give them a warning that Malygos is focusing on them. Malygos will then shoot a beam at his target, dealing 12000 Arcane damage every half second for 3 seconds, as well as 5000 Arcane damage per second to anyone near the primary target for 5 seconds. Strategies Phase One During Phase One, Malygos is tanked in the center of the room by one tank. Malygos's physical attacks are slow, but deal a lot of damage. He will periodically use Arcane Breath, which deals roughly 20,000 damage in front of him. Throughout the fight, Power Sparks will come out of portals placed far away from the platform, in the empty space. These portals will always appear between two of the four pillars located at the north, east, south, and west ends of the platform. The Power Sparks will slowly move to Malygos, giving him a buff which will greatly increase the damage caused by his next Arcane Breath. It's important that they are killed before they hit him. When a Power Spark is killed, it will drop a small aura on the ground that increases all damage done by 50%. This aura will stack, so it is possible to get massive damage bonuses by placing as many sparks as possible on top of each other. Trick: The sparks can be "pulled" to your DPS with Death Grip, so it advisable to have a pre-assigned stack location for your raid, and have a Death Knight pull the sparks to that spot. Once pulled they are rootable to keep them in place while you kill them. Malygos will occasionally fly into the air and cast Vortex, which will throw your raid around in the air, dealing 2000 resistible arcane damage every second for 10 seconds, for a total of 20,000 damage if fully unresisted. If Malygos has the buff from a Power Spark reaching him, it will be removed. During this time, only instant spells may be cast, though Hunters can cast Steady Shot but they will suffer from pushback. When Vortex is finished, the raid will fall to the center of the room, causing up to 10% maximum health in falling damage. As soon as Malygos takes off from the ground, any Power Sparks will stop moving; however, as soon as you begin to fall, they will start moving again. Note: Once Malygos reaches 50%, he will slowly take off, however he remains targetable throughout, so burn him as best you can while he is taking off, and continue to hit him with instants once you're in the air. Phase Two Phase Two begins at 50%. Malygos himself is not targetable during this phase, it will end when the adds he spawns are all killed. However, he does continue to play a part in the encounter. During this phase he drops anti-magic zones onto the ground the raid MUST stand inside of, it reduces magical damage taken by 50%. They shrink over time, so it's important that your raid moves to each new one he drops. Throughout the phase, he will deep breath doing ~4k damage per second, unless you are standing inside of the anti-magic zone. The way the fight works during this phase is there are NPCs riding around on disks in the room. There are two types of mobs, Lords and Scions. The Lords will move down onto the group, and need to be tanked (They will one-shot a non-tank). After they die, they drop a disk that a raid member can mount onto, which allows them to fly, to attack the Scions that do not come down to the ground. It is recommended to let melee take the first disks, then ranged. As those mobs die, they also drop disks, which allows the rest of your dps to get onto them. The Scions will continually cast Arcane Blast on random targets (on disks or not), which is mitigated by the anti-magic zones. While mounted on a disk, you will not take damage from Malygos. After all of the NPCs riding on the disks die, the players on the disks need to dismount as Phase 3 is about to begin. Note: After all the Scions are dead, you will get a short burn period on Malygos before he breaks the floor. Use any DPS increase cooldowns that are available at this time, as you will not be able to use them once you mount your dragon. If executed well you can take an extra 5%-10% off his HP before you enter phase 3. Phase Three Malygos destroys the floor of the room, and the raid falls onto dragon mounts. The dragons use combo points and energy sort of like a rogue. The combo points are used for special finishing moves. Many unit frame addons do not show these combo points, however simple counting in your head can suffice as the abilities are quite basic. During this phase Malygos has 3 main abilities. * Arcane Pulse - A very dangerous AoE that will quickly kill anyone within 30 yards of the center of his hitbox. Due to the large size of the dragons and the 3-dimensional aspect of the encounter, this is smaller than you may think. * Static Field - A randomly targeted AoE ability. He casts it in the area of a random drake, and it spans 30 yards in all directions. It does moderate damage over time, and will take a drake from 100% to dead in around 10 seconds if you do not move out of it. "Move out of the fire". * Surge of Power - 3 random(?) drakes are targeted. The players who control these drakes will have a large boss emote appear on their screen. Malygos begins casting a 3 second cast. Once this cast is complete, he deals a large amount of damage every 0.5 seconds for 5 seconds. This will just about kill anyone who does not successfully use the Flame Shield ability for at least part of those 5 seconds. (Note: the 10-man version of this ability is far less potent) The dragons have 6 abilities: * Flame Spike: :Damaging fire attack causing 943-1057 fire damage and awarding 1 combo point at the cost of 10 energy. * Engulf in Flames: :Finishing move which launches a blast of flame igniting target for 1500 fire damage every 3 seconds. The effect can stack and will last longer per combo point up to 22 seconds. Costs 50 energy. * Revivify: :A HoT that lasts for 10 seconds healing 500 per second and awarding 1 combo point at the cost of 10 energy. This can stack up to 5 times. Each drake has its own stack, so if two drakes are stacking this ability on a single drake, that drake will have two separate stacks. * Life Burst: :Huge AoE healing finishing move which increases the casters healing done by 50% and lasts longer per combo point. Max combo points award a 15k heal to all friendly targets within 60 yards over 25 seconds. Costs 50 energy. * Flame Shield: :Finishing move to protect your drake. Shield surrounds you reducing all damage taken by 80% and lasting up to 6 seconds for max combo points. Costs 25 energy with a 30 second cooldown. * Blazing Speed: :Increases your drake's flight speed by 500% for 8 seconds. Costs 0 energy with a 30 second cooldown. A common misconception is that there are "offensive" combo points and "defensive" combo points, and that each of the finishers requires a different type. This is not true. The combo points are linked to your current target when you use an ability that generates points. For example, if you target Malygos and shoot 5 Flame Spikes, you will have 5 combo points on Malygos. This means you can use your Flame Shield ability while you have him targeted. If you change target to yourself, you will have no combo points on yourself and the shield will not fire. Similarly, if you target yourself (or another drake) and cast the heal on it, you can then Flame Shield so long as you have that target targeted. Confusing? Go do the "Aces High" daily quest in Coldarra. It's the same drake you control in Malygos. It's designed as a practice tool specifically for the fight. Even the enemy drakes in that quest have an ability that is similar to Malygos' Surge of Power ability. A basic strategy that has worked to kill Malygos on live realms goes as follows: - All drakes group up on one spot, roughly level with Malygos. Must be at least 30 yards away from him, and close enough to use Flame Spike. - 3 drakes should be designated healers. They cast 5 HoTs on themselves and then cast Life Burst. This heals all drakes within 60 yards for roughly 25% of their HP. If a particular drake gets low on HP (they were slow to move from Static Field, or failed at Flame Shield usage) you can cast the 5 HoTs on them instead, then Life Burst with that drake targeted. Remember: The HoT stacks are not your combo points. You may have 5 HoTs still on yourself, but you just used a Life Burst, so you need to cast another 5 HoTs to get 5 combo points again. You can cast a 5 combo point Life Burst roughly every 7-8 seconds. With 3 healers, this means every drake gets healed for ~25% of their HP every 3 or so seconds. (Only 2 healers are needed in the 10-man version, possibly only 1) - The other drakes must build their Engulf Flame stack. Cast Flame Spikes for combo points, then Engulf Flame to add another charge to your stack. It can grow indefinitely, and this is the only way Malygos will die within the enrage timer. - When Static Field is cast on the pack of drakes, everyone needs to strafe to one side until you are out of the field. You will slowly rotate around Malygos with this method. Do not move more than you need to, as you may rotate all the way around to a previous Static Field if you are too fast. - Any drake can be the target for Surge of Power. When you get a boss emote, use the 3 second Malygos cast-time to ensure you have enough combo points/energy, and then cast Flame Shield once it begins channelling. Due to the above method of Shielding, DPS drakes should ensure they are using 5 combo point Engulf Flames on the target. This means their Engulf stack will stay up for a long time, so they can use any current combo points they have to Shield themselves instantly when targeted, then quickly refresh their Engulf before it times off. All drakes should also "pretend" that the bottom limit for their energy is 25. If you have self control and never go below 25 energy, you will always have enough energy to cast a Flame Shield on yourself. It will also help DPS drakes refresh their Engulf Flames stack should they need to use Flame Shield at an unfortunate time in their DPS cycle. Another VERY effective drake DPS strategy for advanced players is using Engulf Flames at 3 combo points, making your debuff stack up even faster, however this is more energy consuming and requires a lot more energy management. The trick is to do 3 flame spikes, cast engulf in flames, and wait until your revivify is at 1 second before renewing your revivify stack, then pump out your 3 combos and another engulf flames. When Malygos uses his arcane surge on you, you will most likely be waiting to restack your revivify, stack it twice on yourself, and use your shield once he casts it, this will save you some combo points, and try shooting 2 combo point engulf flames as fast as possible after, then go back to waiting revivify to hit 1 second. The reason you need to wait so much is so you don't stay low energy and have enough energy to use your shield fast enough, the main trick is to not panic while doing it, you can take your time since revivify lasts 10 seconds, so basically you have 10 seconds to cast your 3 spikes and your engulf and revivify. This rotation racks up severe damage, a lot more than 5 combos engulf flames can, since the number of combo points only affect its duration. With this strategy, i have seen players reach 900k damage and up to 24 stacks, which is nearly 1/3 of malygos's hp in phase 3, which means 3-4 players dpsing would be enough to bring him down if they do it correctly, so try practicing this while doing the daily "Aces High!". Special Concerns There are a number of tricks and bugs associated with this fight that can cause aggravation if not addressed: * Shields on Phase 2 do *not* stop damage...they merely reduce damage by 50%. This is especially important for healers during a Breath - heals need to be prepped and ready to go off immediately, as the Breath hits quite hard. * The Shield Debuff does not always register immediately upon entering the bubble. To reduce chance of server/client lag in registering the debuff, it is advisable not to jump into the bubbles, lest the server not register you with the debuff at an inopportune time. * Confirmed bug - Transition from phase 2 to 3, all players must at some point clear and reaquire their target if targeting Malygos as they land on the dragons (especially DPS, as healers tend not to be targeting Malygos during the transition). Combo points do not properly stack if Malygos is not reaquired as a target, and will result in your Flame Shield not going off, despite sufficient combo points (this occurs because the dragon is technically a separate entity, and the fact that you never set *its* target to Malygos seems to cause this error). The End Then you just burn him until the end of the fight, where Alexstrasza enters and finishes the battle. The loot for the fight comes from Alexstrasza's Gift, the fight rewards two badges. The exit portal respawns, and you can fly over to it. The floor of the instance does not respawn. Loot Quotes Pre-Fight: *Lesser beings, intruding here! A shame that your excess courage does not compensate for your stupidity! *None but the blue dragonflight are welcome here! Perhaps this is the work of Alexstrasza? Well then, she has sent you to your deaths. *What could you hope to accomplish, to storm brazenly into my domain? To employ MAGIC? Against ME? *Laughs* *I am without limits here...the rules of your cherished reality do not apply...In this realm, I am in control... *I give you one chance. Pledge fealty to me, and perhaps I won't slaughter you for your insolence! Aggro Phase 1: *My patience has reached its limit, I WILL BE RID OF YOU! Aggro Phase 2: *Few have experienced the pain I will now inflict on you! Aggro Phase 3: *SUBMIT! End Phase 1: *I had hoped to end your lives quickly, but you have proven more...resilient then I had anticipated. Nonetheless, your efforts are in vain, it is you reckless, careless mortals who are to blame for this war! I do what I must...And if it means your...extinction...THEN SO BE IT! End Phase 2: *ENOUGH! If you intend to reclaim Azeroth's magic, then you shall have it... Intro Phase 3: *Now your benefactors make their appearance...But they are too late. The powers contained here are powerful enough to destroy the world ten times over! What do you think they will do to you? High Damage Mode: *I AM UNSTOPPABLE! Breath Attack: *YOU WILL NOT SUCCEED WHILE I DRAW BREATH! Spell Cast: *Still standing? Not for long... *Your cause is lost! *Your fragile mind will be shattered! Large Attack in Phase 3: *The powers at work here exceed anything you could possibly imagine! Anti-Magic Shell: *I will teach you IGNORANT children just how little you know of magic... Magic Blast: *Watch helplessly as your hopes are swept away... Slay Phase 1: *Your stupidity has finally caught up to you! *More artifacts to confiscate... * *Laughs* How very...naive.. Slay Phase 2: *Your energy will be put to good use! *I AM THE SPELL WEAVER! My power is INFINITE! *Your spirit will linger here forever! Slay Phase 3: *Alexstrasza! Another of your brood falls! *Little more then gnats! *Your red allies will share your fate... Death: * Malygos: UNTHINKABLE! The mortals will destroy...e-everything...my sister...what have you- * Alexstrasza: I did what I had to, brother. You gave me no alternative. * Alexstrasza: And so ends the Nexus War. * Alexstrasza: This resolution pains me deeply, but the destruction, the monumental loss of life had to end. Regardless of Malygos' recent transgressions, I will mourn his loss. He was once a guardian, a protector. This day, one of the world's mightiest has fallen. * Alexstrasza: The red dragonflight will take on the burden of mending the devastation wrought on Azeroth. Return home to your people and rest. Tomorrow will bring you new challenges, and you must be ready to face them. Life... goes on. Trivia The voice of Malygos in World of Warcraft is believed to be Cam Clarke, the same voice actor of Liquid Snake in the Metal Gear Solid series, though it is only speculation. (Cam Clarke also voices Medivh, Nexus-Prince Shaffar and the playable blood elf males in Burning Crusade.) Videos Overall Strategy xYqJ-8FiXCI Hi-res video and discussion 25 man landing /w arcane breath nn18R0OPA8w Balance Druid PoV Balance Druid PoV Narrated Guide BoQwGt6_SAI High-quality video, strategy guide, and discussion How to do Malygos in Five Minutes w7ayqT3NljI For the achievement. High-quality video, strategy guide, and discussion External links Category:The Eye of Eternity mobs Category:Bosses Category:Blue Dragonflight